


Job Satisfaction

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan finds it hard to fit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Job Satisfaction  
> Pairing: Ethan Dobrowski/Matt Anderson  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ethan finds it hard to fit in.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Odd One Out.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Matt rushes round as Ethan takes his time over breakfast.

"We'll be late."

"Can I stay home, Matt?"

Matt turns round, "are you okay?"

"I hate it there. Everyone is afraid of me except you and Danny. People don't want to work with me. I don't blame them for not trusting me but I dread going in every day. I'm not even an official employee. I don't belong."

"Neither do I really."

"But you fit in and I stand out."

Matt leans down to kiss his boyfriend. "I won't make you go but I have to. See you tonight."

"Thanks."


End file.
